Heimlichkeiten
by Moonshine5
Summary: Lucas verheimlicht etwas vor Bridger und das macht er so gut, dass Bridger es nicht bemerkt.
1. Chapter 1

Heimlichkeiten

Disclaimer: Alles was hier steht ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

Inhalt: Lucas verheimlicht etwas vor Bridger und das macht er so gut, dass Bridger es nicht bemerkt.

Prolog

Ein Teenager auf einem U-Boot. Dies hielt Captain Nathan Bridger am Anfang für eine Schnapsidee, doch inzwischen hatte sich herausgestellt, dass es doch gar nicht so schlecht war.

Lucas hatte schon an vielen Stellen helfen könne. Er reparierte Systeme und Computer im nu und auch Bridger selber hatte er schon sehr geholfen.

Es war noch nicht lange her, da hatte Bridger seinen Sohn verloren. Dies schmerzte ihn sehr, doch Lucas half ihm den Verlust besser zu verarbeiten.

Die beiden verstanden sich gut und verbrachten auch einiges an Freizeit zusammen. Dann spielten sie mit Darwin oder führten tiefgehende Gespräche. Lucas war fast so etwas wie ein Sohn für ihn geworden.

Doch er war für Lucas mit Sicherheit nur ein Freund, denn Lucas hatte einen Vater, den er auch regelmäßig sah. Diese Tatsache beruhigte Bridger, denn er wusste, dass Dr. Wolenczak oft sehr beschäftigt war und deshalb war er froh, dass sich Lucas regelmäßig mit ihm traf und mit ihm telefonierte.

Lucas hatte sich auch gut auf der seaQuest eingelebt. Er verstand sich gut mit der Mannschaft und hatte schon Freunde gefunden. Und was noch wichtiger war… die Mannschaft akzeptierte ihn und beschwerte sich nicht, dass ein „Kind" an Bord war.

Das einzige was noch nicht richtig funktionierte war, dass Lucas immer sein Pal dabei hatte. Oft vergaß er ihn irgendwo, aber das war ja auch nicht so dramatisch.

Im großen und ganzen lief alles sehr gut.


	2. Chapter 2

Heimlichkeiten Kapitel 2

Nachdem Frühstück zog sich Lucas in seine Kabine zurück. Er musste noch einiges an seinem PC machen.

Er tippte auf der Tastatur herum, bis er mit seiner Arbeit fertig war.

Als er auf die Uhr sah stellte er fest, dass es schon Mittag war.

Abermals machte Lucas sich auf den Weg zur Messhall, stoppte aber noch einmal bei Darwin, welchen er heute noch gar nicht gesehen hatte.

Er schaltete den Vocoder ein und rief nach dem Delphin, welcher kurz darauf auftauchte.

„Hallo Darwin."

„Darwin Lucas zum Geburtstag wünscht."

Lucas musste lächeln. „Danke Darwin."

„Darwin noch Geschenk holt."

„Das musst du nicht."

„Darwin aber will."

„Ok, aber kannst du mir das heute Abend geben? Ich geh nur noch schnell was essen und dann geh ich von Bord, weil ich meinen Vater treffe."

„Darwin später holen. Freut sich Lucas auf Vater?"

„Ja, dass tu ich."

„Darwin kein Vater hat.", sagte Darwin traurig.

„Du hast aber Captain Bridger und mich."

„Ja. Darwin freut darüber."

Lucas streichelte den Delphin noch einmal über den Kopf.

„Wir sehen uns heute Abend."

„Darwin wartet auf Lucas."

Lucas musste noch einmal lächeln und ging dann weiter in die Messhall.

---

Nach dem Essen ging Lucas in seine Kabine, zog sich noch etwas anderes an, nahm sein Geld mit und ging dann zu Captain Bridger, um ihm zu sagen, dass er nun aufbrechen würde. Der Captain wünschte ihm viel Spaß und Lucas machte sich auf den Weg zu einem Stinger, welchen er nutzen durfte um an Land zu kommen.


	3. Chapter 3

Heimlichkeiten Kapitel 3

Als Lucas an Land ankam überlegte er als erstes, was er nun tun sollte.

Er ging in die Stadt und sah sich einige Geschäfte an. Er kaufte einige Bücher, die ihm gefielen und welche er gern mit auf die seaQuest nehmen wollte, um diese dort zu lesen.

In einem Computerladen kaufte er sich noch einige Zubehörteile für seinen PC, diese würden sich gut eignen um als Geschenk seines Vaters zu dienen.

Schon lange hatte sein Vater keine Zeit mehr für ihn. Immer wieder erhielt er Entschuldigungen. Immerwieder wurde er zur Seite geschoben.

Daran hatte sich Lucas inzwischen schon gewöhnt. Er musste nur einfach immer die Fassade aufrecht erhalten. Manchmal war das ganz schön schwer, vor allem, wenn Captain Bridger so verdammt nett zu ihm war und sich mehr wie ein Vater aufführte als es sein eigener tat. Aber bis jetzt hatte er es immer gut hinbekommen. Bis jetzt konnte er Captain Bridger immer gut weiß machen, dass er sich oft mit seinem Vater traf. So wie heute.

Seitdem Lucas auf der seaQuest arbeitete hatte er seinen Vater noch nicht einmal gesehen. Dieser arbeitete an einem ganz wichtigen Projekt, dass er nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen konnte.

Auch nicht, wenn sein einziger Sohn gerade Geburtstag hatte.

Meist meldete er sich und entschuldigte sich bei Lucas, dass er nicht zu ihm kommen könnte, doch heute hatte er das nicht getan. Jetzt war es wohl so weit, dass er seinen Geburtstag ganz vergessen hatte.

Lucas lies sich in einem Café auf einem Stuhl nieder und bestellt sich ein Eis und eine Cola.

Er würde noch eine Weile hier sitzten bleiben müssen, damit es nicht verdächtig war. Wenn er eher kommen würde, dann würde Captain Bridger nur komische Fragen stellen und das wollte Lucas nicht.

Die anderen Male hatte er auch die restliche Zeit immer im Café gesessen und darauf gewartete, dass es Zeit wurde wieder auf die seaQuest zu gehen.

Genauso wie er es heute tat...


	4. Chapter 4

Heimlichkeiten Kapitel 4

Captain Bridger hatte sich gerade ebend von Lucas verabschiedet und ging nun in seine Kabine, wo er noch einige Sachen für die nächste Mission planen musste.

Lange konnte er jedoch nicht an seiner Arbeit sitzten, denn nach einer Stunde wurde er von Commander Ford gestört.

„Captain ich habe hier ein Gespräch für sie auf Leitung eins."

„Wer ist es, Commander?"

„Mr. Wolenczak."

„Ist irgendetwas mit Lucas?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Sir. Mr. Wolenczak wollte nur mit ihnen reden."

„Ok. Stellen sie durch."

Der Bildschrim änderte sich und Dr. Wolenczak erschien.

„Mr. Wolenczak ist irgendetwas mit Lucas?"

„Ich hoffe doch nicht. Ich wollte mit ihm sprechen, doch ich konnte ihn nicht erreichen."

„Ich kann ihnen nicht ganz folgen. Ich dachte Lucas und sie würden sich gerade an Land treffen um seinen Geburtstag zu feiern."

„Da muss ich sie enttäuschen. Ich hab leider keine Zeit für Lucas. Ich wollte ihm das nur sagen und ihm alles gute zum Geburtstag wünschen."

„Aber ich versteh nicht, warum Lucas mir das erzählt hat. Ich dachte sie treffen sich ganz normal, so wie sie es schon öfters getan haben seit dem Lucas auf der seaQuest ist."

„Ich glaube da muss ich sie nochmal enttäuschen. Ich wollte mich schon einige Male mit Lucas treffen, doch ich habe es nie geschafft. Ich musste ihm immer kurzfristig absagen."

„Heißt das, dass sie sich nie mit ihm getroffen haben, seit dem er auf der seaQuest ist."

„Genau das heißt es."

„Ich glaub das einfach nicht."

„Captain tut mir leid, aber ich muss weiter. Ich geh davon aus, dass Lucas sich einfach einen schönen Tag macht und heute Abend wieder da ist. Also dann... alles gute."

Schon wurde der Bildschirm schwarz.

„Das ist unfassbar. Ihn interessiert es überhaupt nicht, dass sein Sohn nicht da ist."

Es klopfte an der Tür und Captain Bridger rief: „Herein."

„Hallo stör ich dich gerade?", fragte Kristin.

„Nein. Komm rein."

„Alles ok?"

„Nicht so richtig. Ich hab gerade mit Dr. Wolenczak geredet. Lucas ist nicht mit ihm unterwegs."

„Wo ist er dann?"

„Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass Lucas schon die ganze Zeit gelogen hat. Seit dem er auf der seaQuest ist hat er sich nicht einmal mit seinem Vater getroffen. Sein Vater wollte sich zwar ab und zu mit ihm treffen, doch er hat immer kurzfristig abgesagt. Wahrscheinlich ist er immer allein in die Stadt gegangen und hat sich dort die Zeit vertrieben."

„Unglaublich."

„Ja. Weißt du was noch unglaublicher ist? Es interessiert Dr. Wolenczak überhaupt nicht, dass wir nicht wissen wo sein Sohn ist. Er hat nur angerufen, um seinem Sohn mal wieder abzusagen. Er ist ein grauenhafter Vater."

„Reg dich nicht so auf. Daran wirst du eh nichts ändern können. Wir sollten uns jetzt um Lucas kümmern."

„Lucas... genau. Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum er uns die ganze Zeit angelogen hat. Er hätte uns doch sagen können, dass sein Vater ihn immer wieder versetzt."

„Es war ihm vielleicht peinlich. Vielleicht wollte er nicht zugeben, dass er sich mies fühlt oder vernachlässigt."

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wann muss Lucas denn zurück sein?"

Captain Bridger sah auf die Uhr. „In einer halben Stunde."

„So lange warten wir noch und dann können wir mit ihm reden. Ich bin sicher, dass er pünktlich zurück ist. Das war er doch sonst auch immer, wenn er angeblich mit seinem Vater unterwegs war."

„Du hast recht. Warten wir noch. Aber am liebsten würde ich dann erst mal alleine mit ihm sprechen."

„Natürlich."


	5. Chapter 5

Heimlichkeiten Kapitel 5

Lucas zahlte und machte sich dann auf den Weg zurück auf die seaQuest.

Als er dort ankam ging er gleich zu der Kabine des Captains um diesem mitzuteilen, dass er wieder da ist.

„Herein." Hörte Lucas von drinnen und er öffnete die Tür.

„Hallo Captain. Ich wollte nur bescheid sagen, dass ich wieder da bin."

„Hallo Lucas."

„Sehen sie mal, was ich von meinem Vater bekommen habe.", sagte Lucas und holte die Computersachen heraus.

„Lucas setzt dich bitte mal."

„Ist irgendwas passiert?"

„Ja. Dein Vater hat bei mir angerufen, weil er dich nicht erreichen konnte."

Lucas senkte den Kopf und sah beschämt zu Boden.

„Wieso hast du mich angelogen? Du hättest mir doch einfach sagen können, dass sich dein Vater nicht mit dir treffen kann."

„Ich wollte nicht, dass sie denken, dass ich ein Versager bin.", sagte Lucas kleinlaut.

„Aber das würde ich nie denken."

„Würden sie nicht? Ich schaffe es noch nicht mal, dass mein Vater sich mit mir treffen will. Ich bin einer der größten Versager dieser Welt." Zuerst war Lucas wütend gewesen, doch jetzt liefen die ersten Tränen, welche er nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

Captain Brider stand auf und ging zu Lucas um sich neben ihn zu setzen.

„Lucas ich halte dich wirklich für keinen Versager. Du kannst doch nichts dafür, dass sich dein Vater nicht mit dir trifft. Dafür kann nur er allein etwas. Ich kann ihn nicht verstehen, dass er sich nicht mal am Geburtstag seines Sohnes für ihn Zeit nimmt. Aber das liegt nicht an dir. Das liegt nur ganz allein an ihm. Ich verspreche dir, dass wir beide deinen Geburtstag noch schön feiern werden und wenn du willst, dann werde ich es einrichten, dass wir ab und zu mal für einen Tag einen Ausflug machen können und zusammen einen Tag an Land verbringen."

„Wirklich?"

„Klar. Ich versprech es dir und du kennst mich inzwischen so gut, dass du wissen solltest, dass ich meine Versprechen auch halte."

„Ja, ich weiß." Lucas wischte sich die Tränen weg und lächelte schon wieder.

„Ok, lassen sie uns denn Tag heute noch genießen, aber ich hab noch eine Bedingung."

„Und die wäre?"

„Wir feiern zusammen mit Dr. Westphalen."

„Einverstanden."


	6. Chapter 6

Heimlichkeiten Epilog

Captain Bridger, Dr. Westphalen und Lucas haben den Abend noch schön miteinander ausklingen lassen.

Bridger hat sein Versprechen wahr gemacht und hat sich ab und zu mit Lucas einen freien Tag gegönnt, an dem sie beide etwas zusammen unternahmen und an Land gingen.

Bridger zeigte Lucas wie viel ihm dieser bedeutete und das Lucas auch ohne seinen Vater Spaß haben kann und sich nicht immer davon runter ziehen lassen soll, wenn sein Vater keine Zeit für ihn hat.

Lucas hingegen hat Captain Bridger versprochen ihn nicht wieder anzulügen und ihm stattdessen immer die Wahrheit zu sagen.

So funktionierte ihre Beziehung gut und die beiden wuchsen immer mehr zusammen.

Für jeden wahr offensichtlich, dass die beiden gut harmonisierten und das sie viel Spaß und Freude miteinander hatten.

Captain Bridger war eine Art für Lucas und Lucas im Gegenzug war noch mehr zu einem Sohn für den Captain geworden als wie er es schon vorher war.

ENDE


End file.
